Meerkats' Meerkat Manor
Introduction Whiskers Sophie Queen Thunder New Man Wiley Kat Sister} Buster [Bold Brother} Liz [Wilson's New Girlfriend Episode 1: A New Era Last time we visited Meerkat Manor: Rocket Dog almost died after a snake bitr to the head. Sophie took charge of yhe Whiskers until Rocket Dog was well enough to leave the burrow. After Zorro's death, The Commandos turned on each other Maybeline's Aztecs were doing quite well. King Zaphod had plenty of life left in him. At the wnd of Season 3, we saw the Aztecs defeat the Zappa. Now, thry're back, right next door to an old foe, the Lazuli. Also, what has become of Nikita's sister, Rosie? Sophie is first up at the Whiskers. Somrthing's different Sophie is now their leader. A month after the film crew left the desert, Rocket Dog was hit by a car. She was trying to defend her group from the rolling beast. She died instantly. Sophie didn't really want dominance at the time, but she had little choice. As the oldest female, the group trusted her. Sophie isn't alone for long. Her new mate, Thunder sits beside her. Nearly 2 months ago, He forced his way into the Whiskers and took dominance. Willey Kat joins her family along with Buster, Liz, Rita, Murray, Nugget, Beaker, Juno, Flashmen, Pickle and Chips. Sophie has a secret hidden in the burrow.Three months ago, She mated with Wilon. Their afair resulted in the birth of Savuka. Wilson left Thunder holding his baby. Savuka joins his mob of 14 for the very first time. While Sophie makes a fuss of him, Thunder looks on, very dispeased that the pup was not his However, Sophie is fertle again. Thunder's going stick by Sophie's side in order to insure that her next litter is his. Wilson can also tell that Sophie ready to breed again He's not here for Sophie though.He likes her half sister, Liz just as much. Liz is the only survivor of Flower's last litter Her brother, Simon died of a snake bite almost a year ago. Liz herself is the result of secret (Screan turns grey) Two years ago, Flower mated with Houdini. Zaphod caught them, but Flower had already fallen for his charms. On the night before she died, Flower gave birth to Liz and Simon. Liz apears to have caught the eye of Wilson. He doesn't care about Sophie anymore. She has a new lover. He prefers the young loyal ladies. As always, Phillepe is at his side. As Sophie leads the Whiskers out, Wilson apeoaches. Liz is today's babysitter along with Willey Kat. Wilson tries his charms on his target.Liz is nervous She's never been with a rover before. She eventually falls for his advances Phillepe is seaching the burrow for Willey Kat. She's an easy target Sophie is completely unaware of the action at home. Thunder is not allowing her to feed and she's tired of it. She steals a worm from Rita and a scorpion from Beaker. Sophie knew stealing food was an easy way to show your subordnates who's boss. Back at home, Wilson is settleing in. Maybe he will start his own group after all, if he can convince enough meerkats to run off with him. He can count on Phillepe. He's tired of just having his brother company. It's been a year sincr Wilson's lived in a decent mob. The boys need to settle down soon. Suddenly, Wilson has an idea. He turnes away and issues lead calls. Phillepe and Liz line up next to him and wait for Willey Kat. They've completly forgotten little Savuka. Willey Kat is cuddling with him as he suckles. She's torn between staying with himand going with her lover. After making sure Savuka is tucked away, she follows the others. It isn't long before they spot another mob Wilson aproaches to check it out. It's the Whiskers, a mob he never wanted to see again. He and Phillepe make a speedy exit. Sophie and Willey Kat run for the babysitting burrow just as the Whiskers spot them. The Aztecs are thriving under the command of Maybeline and Zaphod.Maybeline is pregnent with her second litter. Her first litter is 9 months old They have been the pups of the group for far too long. Grandad Zaphod stays well out of the rough and tumble of their late afternoon playfight. His 9 year old legs can't aford it. He sits with his loyal son, Alonzo until something catches his eye They catch a glimpse of Einstein and Nuttmeg heading off to rove. Zaphod dashes after them along with Alonzo. Zaphod has been itching to rove for awhile Over at the Zappa, their fortunes have changed dramaticly. Punk is still the leader, but she hasn't had a litter in almost a year and the the family hardly ever supports her. Punk is pregnent, if she can't raise this litter. she is likly to be deposed Lola and Melonie each had litter in adition to Punk having one as well in the Zappa's 1 year absence. Lola is on her own. She was evicted by Punk a few weeks ago. This female is in desprate need of company She's not going back to the Zappa as long as her sister is in charge. Luck is on Lola's side. She's attracted the attentions of the Aztec rovers. Her old flame, Zaphod is among them. He fathered her last litter of three. Lola ignores his three young sons and heads streat for Zaphod. Before mating, Zaphod and Lola greet each other with gentle play and grooming. Alonzo can't believe his eyes Zaphod has won Lola over without even trying As Lola Settles down at her bolt hole the Aztec boys join her. Could her future be with Zaphod? As for Punk, her fait rests with her unborn pups. Next Time on MM: The Commandos seal Punk's fait The Whiskers face an old foe and There's hope for Lola... Lola's Rise Morniing on the manor brings new life to the Zappa and Aztecs. Maybeline and Punk have new pups. The Aztecs are celebrating Category:Meerkat Shows